


Wkurzona Śnieżka

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birds, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Stiles ma plan, Tydzień Teen Wolfa 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porównanie do księżniczki nie jednego mogłoby wyprowadzić z równowagi...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wkurzona Śnieżka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  http://midorieyes.deviantart.com/art/Sterek-Something-There-344438976
> 
> 27.06.2016 Zaległy
> 
> W końcu napisałam coś na Tydzień TW. Może to nie dużo, ale to i tak progres ;)

\- Stój tak, nie ruszaj się! Wyglądasz pięknie!  
          Stiles skakał wokół Dereka, starając się nie wystraszyć ptaszków siedzących na jego ramionach. Choć widział, że Hale robił się coraz bardziej zły, nie schował telefonu i nadal robił zdjęcia. Trzeba było to uchwycić dla potomności. I zrobić kilka kopii, tak dla pewności.  
\- Tylko nie ruszaj się, ty moja Śnieżko. Jeszcze tylko kilka ujęć...  
          To jednak była za dużo jak dla Dereka i rzucił się na śmiejącego Stilinskiego. Chłopak nie miał z nim szans, był w końcu tylko człowiekiem i specjalnie przesadził z tą księżniczką.  
\- I co mam teraz z tobą zrobić, hmm? - spytał Hale, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
          Stiles wolał nie wybierać kary sam dla siebie, choć miał nadzieję, że przeniesie się ona do sypialni. Wolał też nie myśleć, co będzie jak jego partner dowie się, że ptaszki pokochały bardziej ziarna w jego kieszeniach, które Stiles podłożył tam rano, niż jego samego.


End file.
